


Reminded Secret Connections

by TrinityXaosA



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Kingdom Hearts III, Kingdom Hearts III ReMind, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Shibuya - Freeform, The Final World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityXaosA/pseuds/TrinityXaosA
Summary: Based on the “Yozora” secret ending and the ending of the State of Play Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind Trailer. What if the meeting between Sora and Yozora in the Final World continued into Shibuya? What if Yozora comes across Sora instead of watching over Riku?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reminded Secret Connections

Another time, another story.

_The sky’s changed_ , Sora first thought to himself as he rose from the water floor.

“Now, it’s turned to night,” the Keyblade hero said out loud to himself. “Did I save her?”

The last thing Sora remembered was fading. Like his body was turning to dust. There was a sunset and someone to his left.

_We were holding hands…he—she! She was crying…!_ Sora gasped. He did it! He saved Kairi and brought her home to their Islands. But at the cost was to say goodbye to her. _And to return here, to the world of the sea and sky: the Final World._

“Looks like it’s time to pay up,” Sora guessed. “So, who is the collector?”

_Was it a Lich?_ That thought made Sora shudder. The idea of seeing THAT heartless wasn’t a pleasing one. Nor is the idea of a Lich taking Sora’s heart beyond the Final World and onto death.

_Xehanort?_ While that was also an unpleasant (although very ironic) idea, Sora would rather take Xehanort over a Lich any time for this scenario. But Aqua’s master, Eraqus, already took Xehanort away. So the chance of meeting the old darkness seeker was very unlikely.

Annoyed with the quiet and emptiness, Sora cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted: “Hello! Is anyone else around here? HEY!”

Once he finished, Sora shift his body to his right side and brought his right hand to his ear, hoping for someone to reply from afar.

Silence continued on in Sora’s ear. And then, “…Who’s there?”

Alerted, Sora took a look and spotted something in black far into the distance.

_The direction was forward. Is this a coincidence?_ Sora wondered quietly before he bolts onward to meet the person. He felt excitement, nervousness, and hopefulness inside his heart. Excitement from the thought of where he was not alone, that someone else was out there. Nervousness over his concerns the person may be Xehanort, or a Lich disguised as a person. And finally, hopefulness with the person being someone Sora can trust and NOT a Lich (mostly).

As he ran closer to the person in black who was walking instead, Sora can’t help but think back on something. Was it something he said years ago, or just thought about?

“I’ve been having…” Sora began quietly to himself.

“…these weird thoughts lately.” Sora thought he heard someone else speak. Was it the person he’s trying to reach?

“Like is any of this for real or not?” Sora and the other voice said together. Sora stopped in his tracks. The person before him slowly halted his approach as well. The moonlight’s reflection acts as a divide between them.

Who is this guy and how does he know that thought of mine? Sora’s mind was reeling with shock. Even more so, once the person finally stopped, the moonlight revealed _his_ appearance.

_RIKU?! Wasn’t expecting him to be here, but at least it’s not a Lich._ Riku was the first identity that came into Sora’s mind. But that fled as Sora noted the look-a-like’s features: the man’s hair is curved towards his right, the colors on his clothes weren’t just black, but gray and red, and his left eye was red as well. He seen this person’s image before, back at a game store when Sora was a toy—

_Yozora?_ But how is that possible? Yozora was from a video game from a single world. Or was Yozora around before the game was even created?

_One way to find out_ , Sora took a nervous breath before asking, “Are you Yozora?”

The young man blinked in surprise before gauging Sora carefully.

_Guess he is Yozora after all_. Sora let the thought pass through his mind. This beats the last person he ever expected to come to the Final World. This was the one thing he didn’t even imagine happening! 

“You must be Sora.”

Startled, Sora focused on Yozora again and saw Yozora’s expression. Unlike Riku with expressions by the mouth, Yozora’s lips don’t seem to change much so one might mistake a smile for a frown. Therefore to best judge Yozora’s thoughts and feelings, Sora guessed, would be through his eyes. The old saying about eyes being a gateway to a person’s soul might be true in this case. Despite his eyes being two different colors, Sora wondered if he was seeing dismay in Yozora’s eyes at that moment.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Yozora quietly mused.

What?

“Not yet, anyway,” and with that thought leaving his lips, Yozora brought his left hand out towards Sora. In a few seconds, Sora felt the world had shifted.

It did. Yozora somehow distorted the Final World’s reality. And now Sora was falling in the sky down towards the sea he was just standing on.

_Is Yozora trying to send me to my death?!_ Sora’s thoughts were panicked and disordered. The sea was like a floor. If Sora lands on it now, will he crash into it like he would the ground in the living world? 

What if the sea was actually the sea thanks to Yozora’s distortion? Would Sora go back to the world of the living or be at his heart’s Station? Why was Yozora trying to send him back to the living world? Did Yozora think Sora wasn’t ready yet?

But what if the sea was still like the ground floor? Sora never felt more than a bit of pain and merely rolled safely when he landed during the past two years. Now, as far as he could tell, Sora was without his power, he was a normal teenage boy. Surviving a fall like this one case would be impossible.

Sora’s head arrived at the sea’s surface.

The two forces collided.

_SPLASH!_

Sora was overjoyed that he lived only to catch sight of Yozora looking down on him. The dark silver haired man was still standing at his spot on the other side of the sea. Before he could question it, Yozora blurred away with the water rippling from Sora’s earlier impact, turning the once transparent wall into an opaque sea.

Sora continued downward into the sea’s dark abyss. He wasn’t sure how long it was until he arrived at the darkest area. He felt his world going black. Was this because of the darkness or was he out of air like in real life? Like the time, Sora didn’t know the answer as he closed his eyes.

_•••_

The sound of a drop of water stirred his consciousness as he began to awake. Slowly opening his eyes, Sora found himself on wet pavement. Rousing his body to move, he used his hands to lift himself up onto his feet, feeling cool damp gravel and a puddle across his palms. Afterwards, he turned his hands around to check his palms for any damage, and then flexed his fingers to see if he can still use them. Taking a sigh of relief, Sora just basked in that moment.

He was alive.

As soon as the moment passed, he realized something was amiss. The quiet was too much. He shifts his body to look to his right. He saw a car in the distance. Not to mention there was warm lights all around him. Sora continued to turn himself around to figure out where he was. It seemed like a city, reminding him a little of San Fransokyo. Yet this city seemed larger, the warm lights suggest more vibrancy and night life in most areas of the district. Another thing, as Sora began to walk to the open area of road ahead of him, this city seemed empty like a ghost town. There was no one else but him. Once he reached the start of the four-way crosswalk, Sora looked up to the night sky, its darkness weakened by the warm lights from neon (like that 109 sign he saw to his left earlier), street lights, and screens in the city. All he could do is wonder is what was going on.

Was he alone?

“Sora.”

A short breath escaped Sora as he looks again to the right. A familiar dark clothed man was walking towards him.

Yozora was here.

“How did—why are you here, Yozora?” Sora couldn’t think of much to say. “Where…where are we?”

If Yozora was offended by Sora’s impoliteness, the dark silver hair man didn’t show it. “This place is called Shibuya.”

“Shibuya?” Sora repeated. There was only one time someone said that name, and it was Neku Sakuraba, when he and Shiki invited Sora to their world.

A slight shrug and shake of Yozora’s head suggest he was reading Sora’s thoughts, “Doubt whatever you hope for is in _this_ Shibuya.”

Sora was confused and bothered by Yozora’s response. _This_ Shibuya? Are there different versions of this city? Sora could tell Yozora, with closed eyes, didn’t care to answer that one, so he let slide for now. His first question however, Sora repeated himself: “Now why are you here? The last time I saw you, you plunged me into the depths of the Final World.”

Yozora opened his eyes, “Did it feel like you were waking up from a confusing dream?”

Sora wasn’t sure what Yozora meant, but he chose to keep silent as Yozora walked around him.

“This place, to me, is like an old memory,” Yozora continued.

_Dream_ and _memory_ , why does it sound familiar to Sora? Like an old saying…

_That’s it!_

“A scattered dream that’s like a far-off memory,” Sora began. “A far-off memory that’s like a scattered dream.”

Yozora turned his head to the left and glanced at Sora before turning around to face the teenager, “Sora– about this world…about everything that has happened. I want to line the pieces up. Yours and mine.”

Sora couldn’t believe it. That was the second time Yozora spoke his words from the past, yet Sora knew no one but a small few had heard them before. Those words were his deepest thoughts. How could Yozora have said them like he knew them from heart?

_Just who are you, Yozora?_

Sora must be like an open book as again, Yozora shook his head as a response. But Yozora didn’t shrug. He cared to answer Sora’s question. Soon.

_Seems like I can read you as well_ , Sora thought to himself. By how much and for how long, however, is unknown for now.

“All of this is a long story, but we aren’t the only ones here,” Yozora sidestepped figuratively before tilting his head up to see the sky, or rather a building. His eyes sharpened into a glare. “There’s someone else. Someone who has played a role in the past. Long before now in this place.”

Sora followed Yozora’s example and tilted his head to see what Yozora was seeing. What he found was a rather tall building, but at the roof was something black standing on the corner. The black thing was a coat. It couldn’t be an Organization member… they were all gone. So who was this man?

_•••_

Just as he finished his hand shaping a heart in the far-off moon, the man felt like he was being watched. Letting his hands drop to his sides, the black clothed man bent his head downwards and hummed.

Down on the ground were two young men, both of which are familiar to him. The first one, the one with dark silver hair and heterochromatic iridum, Yozora, glared at him. He knew why, as he had crossed paths with the young man a few times before. As for the other one, a lad with brown spiky hair and confused blue eyes surprised him…somewhat. The lad was from the sights his other eye had seen while a part of the nameless Keyblade. The keyblade Luxu passed down to future generations. Sora, he believed was the lad’s name.

How did Sora arrive to this place and with Yozora, he had to wonder. Perhaps, this is an unforeseen result from the role Luxu had to fulfill. A role which should be completed in a bit, based on a brief mental view of Ira, Aced, and Invi in the wastelands with Luxu at the time.

“Looks things might get interesting around here.” The man said to himself, knowing the two below won’t be able to hear him.

For now, though, the man that is the Master of Masters just smirked.

_Reconnect: KINGDOM HEARTS_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> This whole thing was written during the night for the Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind DLC.  
> Just came to me like some of the video game stories from the old Archie Sonic comics under the starting line, “Another time, another place…” This is a possible story about the secret episode in the Re:Mind DLC that releases on Thursday. The idea is the main two characters, Yozora and Sora, connecting through the opening lines Sora had said in Kingdom Hearts I and II. Some of the ideas came from the Re:Mind trailer, while other ideas from my own ideas of comic scenarios. Also, big shout-out and thanks to YouTube’s HMK for his Re:Mind theory trilogy videos (particularly the last video, “Sora & Yozora: The One True Sky”) for the theory ideas of how Yozora and the Master of Masters are connected to Sora and how Yozora was able to meet Sora in the Final World and what Shibuya was and where it was.  
> I hope to hear what you guys think of this story. How does it fare in terms of writing, concepts, and characterization?  
> Thank you for reading.  
> TrinityXaosA


End file.
